Alkura (Zak)
Zakattack (Zakariyah) is a Jordanian YouTuber who mainly showcases Minecraft and other Historical games such as Europa Universalis. He is the founder and organizer of the Valor UHC group and possibly a future SMP as well. Personal Life Zak was born February 23rd, 2003, (16 years) with a family of five. Zak states he was nearly born in New York, but his family moved just prior to his birth to his current residence in Oregon. At the age of 8, his parents split, which was one of the hardest things (but even more impactful later on in his life) than anything else. Zakattack opened his current YouTube account in 2014. YouTube History Zakattack, even though he's owned a YouTube account since 2012, he made his first video on a new channel in 2014, called, "Introduction." He ended up making the video unlisted and this channel to date only has 36 subscribers. In late 2014, he started a new channel called, "ZakattackMC" or later renamed to, "Zakattack_Plays." He first posted his Team MC intro, which was a team trying to mimic Team Crafted, starting with a group of about 7 people. This group was later disbanded that year. By the start of 2015, he had reached 50 subscribers, and made an extra channel called, "Zakattack Productions," or now, "Zakattack." By late 2015 he started making videos using Bandicam, such as Skywars videos, pvp montages, and later on even MCSG and UHC. By early 2016 he stopped making videos. He then returned to the channel, "Zakattack_Productions," to make lists, top 100s, and top 10s. By the first month of 2016, his main channel had nearly 80 subscribers and his second had just over 20. These small numbers rapidly grew later in the year. In just a few months he reached 700 subscribers on his main account! His second account wasn't far behind, with just about 160. When the sub purge of 2016 happened, he lost over 200 subscribers, taking him down to 590. He then continuously lost about 1-3 subscribers a day until it drained to 516. In early 2017, he created yet another channel, called Alkura, which is traditionally Arabic. With very few videos, it was also disbanded. It mainly consisted of Zak doing challenges and quizzes, mainly on the topic basketball. By this point Zak was putting YouTube aside all together, trying to focus on his real life projects, such as school and basketball. He even quoted, "When I had a basketball hoop in front of my house, I would work hard for even 6 hours a day. I would sometimes skip lunch in the summer days. Even in the snowy days of winter 2017 I played." However by early 2017 he moved to a different house, leaving is hoop behind. At this point, he was forced to rely on a nearby gym, where he continued to practice 4 days a week for about 3-5 hours. By this point in time, he seemed to of put YouTube dead last. This wasn't 100% true, as by June 2017, he started back up his main account. Just in a months time he already earned back 60 subscribers. His second account still had top 100s, and even a new series; Alternate Future of US. On June 27th, 2017, he created a group called, "Valor UHC." To date it has 27 participants, and is a UHC group. He says he hopes he can expand it to a SMP group as well. He believes that Valor UHC is the missing key to his YouTube channel. This is what his channel has been looking for for all these years of trading channels and going inactive. He doesnt expect to do that ever again, now that he knows where his channel is leading him. By August 2nd, 2017, he posted his first Valor UHC video, along with many other players. He is continuing to post these UHC episodes. As of 2019 his channel has been inactive. Ongoing Series(s) * Valor SMP Season 2 Ended Series(s) * Mianite SMP * MagmaCraft SMP * Valor SMP Season 1 * Valor Factions * Valor UHC Season 7 * Valor UHC Season 6 * Valor UHC Season 5 * Valor UHC Season 3 * Valor UHC Season 1 * Dark Sapphire Season 1 * Trampled Season 1 * Europa Universalis as Ottomans * Europa Universalis as Jordan * PVP Montages * MCSG * Quizzes * Minecraft Skywars * Road to 1700 Elo on Badlion * Quizzes Valor Ultra Hardcore Quotes # "I don't think I will ever fit in to be a YouTuber. It just doesn't work out anymore." # Im not the type to plan things and say “ya know 14 seasons sounds like a great time to stop,” because in reality I do it until everyone gets bored and stops. Then we can move to other things. Until Valor breaks apart, never - After Valor Season 7 Trivia * Zak is the only valor member to participate in every UHC season. ** Pottery has the 2nd highest attendance. ** Kitkat was 2nd, but he took a hiatus in Season 9-10. * Zak is 16 years of age, actually below the average age of Valor members. * Zak is rumored to be the tallest person in Valor. ** His twitter states that he is 6 feet and 1 inch. *** Burger is still 14 years of age and already 6 feet tall. Chase (Kitkat) is 6 foot 1. ** Zak is a Valor SMP Season 2 member. * Zak has ranked 9th place in UHC 3 times. ** Zak also ranked 2nd 3 times. Gallery TBACategory:ZakattackYT Category:Participant Category:Person Category:YouTuber Category:Valor UHC Season 1 Participant Category:Valor UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Current Valor Member Category:Valor UHC Category:Valor UHC Season 3 Participant Category:First Blood Category:Valor UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Valor SMP Season 1 Member Category:Valor UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Valor Council Member Category:Valor UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Valor UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Valor UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Valor UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Valor UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Valor SMP Season 2 V1.0 Member Category:Valor SMP Season 2 V2.0 Member Category:Valor UHC Failed Season 4 Participant